McGregor Manor
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Ralf is staying at McGregor Manor and has a very special encounter with Johhny, who is... Well, you'll see!


Title: McGregor Manor

Chapters: 1/1

Authoress: R-chanaka Hoshisaki

E-Mail: R-chan gmx.de

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Slightly AU, little bit of angst, nothing too terrible

Pairing: Ralf x Johnny

Summary: Ralf is staying at McGregor Manor and has a very special encounter with Johhny, who is... Well, you'll see!

A/N: We had to write a story for the brightest idea my English teacher ever had had: Creative Writing Competition of the 12th classes! Ok, nothing big, I won the 2nd place in my class

Hope, you'll like it!

Enjoy reading!

**McGregor Manor**

Frustrated Ralf Jürgens slammed his blood red pen down on the wooden surface of the old oak desk. No, it just would not work. After the funeral ceremony of his dear aunt Mary McGregor there was no concentration left inside of him.

Sighing he got up, took the little candle – There had been a blackout since the early evening. – and went to get himself a cup of tea.

Tea always calmed down his nerves.

He just needed to finish his diary, otherwise he would not be able to fall asleep tonight.

* * *

On his way back from the kitchen he noticed the full moon shining through the high windows, cold and pale, almost like silver, contrasting to the pitchblack rest of the sky. The little stars could barely be seen because of the intensive moonlight.

When opening the heavy, quietly creaking door, he instantly noted a changing of the atmosphere.

There was a trace of longing, craving for something and a deep sadness in the air. A terrible, deep sadness. It was like the air had been exchanged with salty tears...

Blinking Ralf went to stand beside the bed.

„Why are the sheets crumpled up?", he asked himself.

The Danish jumped, when he suddenly felt something cold touching his ear.

He gulped and sprang around.

„You look just like him", a shadow said from the darkest corner of the room.

„Who-"

„My Ralf..."

Ralf blushed at the way the voice had spoken, so full of love.

„Y'know", the shadow whispered and came out of its hiding place, called darkness.

Ralf blinked, taking in the pale, flame-haired figure with a deadly white face, although a faint red was gracing its cheeks.

The ghost, a boy, floated towards him and sat down on the edge of the king-sized bed.

„He died in here", he pointed at the window, „over there ... in my arms..."

He let his words trail off in the gloomily pale moonlight.

„Who are you? What-", Ralf asked, being barely able to speak and completly forgetting his good manners.

The ghost sighed deeply.

„All the things he said", looking up he added, „I'm Johnny McGregor and died in 1666. They lied."

A wave of sadness hit Ralf at the word Johnny murmured. Biting his lower lip nervously, he sat down, too.

„Tell me your story, if you want", he offered.

Johnny looked at him, raising an eye brow quizzically.

„I thank you for your compassion... Once upon a time I lived here, y'know, exactly in this room. We loved each other every single night. We loved each other so much."

Johnny sighed again, before continuing.

„His name was Ralf, just like yours. He looked like you and I ... Oh, I was the youngest son of the McGregor-Clan, he was the son of the blacksmith, from the village down the hill... It was more than forbidden, more than a sin, but, damn, we loved it."

Ralf blushed a deep red at the mental image of him and the readhead doing something not suitable for children under the watchful moon or in the wet gras, being only touched by their lover's hands and light, soft summer's rain drops.

„Father was outraged, I've never seen him that furious like that fateful night he walked in on us."

Johhny shifted and drew his legs to his chest, hugging them closely.

„He used his sword to ... He killes my Ralf... He didn't even blink once..."

The sound of suppressed sobbing echoed through the dark chamber.

„His last words were-" „-«I love you»?", Ralf interupted him.

Johhny stared at him wide-eyed.

„How'd ya know?"

Ralf shrugged.

„I guessed..."

The flame-haired boy nodded shortly.

„Father cured me, abandoned me ... made me being like this...I did nothing wrong, I just ... loved."

Johnny said the last word with a softness only persons in love can speak with.

Ralf eyed him.

„You do miss him really hard, don't you?"

A nod.

„I am sorry for what happened to you, Johnny."

A nod again. Johnny breathed deeply.

„Y'know, I..." gathering his strength he finished, „I commited suicide. So don't be sorry... I'm was coward. I used my love's lucky dragger I gave to him a long time ago... I couldn't stand the pain, without my Ralf in my life, it was, and still is, so empty. I coudn't stand the pain of my aching heart and soul."

Looking around the room his facial expression changed from sad to disappointed.

„They all lied. They said, I'd be unforgotten, but truth is, they lied. The only one who's never forgotten is me. I've never forgotten them ... nor the names they called me, nor all the lovely, nice things _he_ said...How much _he_ loved me!"

Johnny looked Ralf in the eyes.

„I'm thankful, I was allowed to meet you, even though you're not him. Do you believe in rebirth?"

With that he vanished.

There was nothing left of him, except for a strange feeling in the pit of Ralf's stomach and a tingling sensation on his lips, almost like they would have kissed.

Ralf drew his brows together in thought.

* * *

The next day Ralf searched the whole family cemetery for a Johnny who died in 1666. Finally he found a grave stone under an old weeping willow.

_Johnny McGregor  
__1650 – 1666  
__Gone but Unforgotten_

The engraved words were easy to read. The long, old branches of the tree seemed to have protected the tomb and its stone from wind and weather.

Kneeling down in the damp gras the Danish boy made a promis to himself.

He'd never forget all the things he'd said, all that happened the night before, all that he had learned at McGregor Manor.

OWARI

A/N: So, liked it? Be nice and review. Maybe I get myself to write a prequel sequel

So, I have to bug mom for my pocket money she owes me

BeyBye!

R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki


End file.
